


My Savior Who Came To Ruin My Life

by Minasadlibs



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), 아가씨 | The Handmaiden (2016)
Genre: F/F, chuulip nation lets go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minasadlibs/pseuds/Minasadlibs
Summary: "Glancing upwards, Jiwoo swears her heart stops for the briefest of moments when she lays eyes on Jungeun, her light brown hair illuminated by the moonlight slowly seeping in through the windows."





	My Savior Who Came To Ruin My Life

"Are you sure you don't want me to do it? My Japanese has always been better than yours" Jiwoo shook her head at Haseul's words, moving to place her suitcase in Jongsuk's cart. 

Lee Jongsuk was someone Jiwoo had known her whole life, so when he came to her 3 months ago with a proposition, she felt inclined to take him up on it. Jongsuk's plan was to have Jiwoo become a handmaiden for someone called Jungeun, a half Japanese half Korean heiress. Once Jiwoo was close enough to Jungeun, she'd convince her that she should marry Count Koduka, aka Jongsuk, who would then commit her to an asylum and steal her inheritance. Jongsuk had promised her a cut of the money, and all the dresses and jewellery she could get her hands on, which was the main reason she had agreed so quickly. Jiwoo wasn't from a wealthy background and hearing that she'd finally have enough money to properly take care of Hyunjin and Chaewon is what prompted her to agree so quickly. Jiwoo's younger sisters (they weren't blood related but they'd been together since birth, all three of them being orphans taken in by Haseul) were her life, and all she wanted was to be able to give them a better life. 

"No, you have to stay here and look after Hyunjin and Chaewon." Jiwoo drew a breath in as she turned to her sisters, noticing their glossy eyes. 

"you guys are gonna be fine with Haseul, and I'll be back before you know it" she spoke softly, beckoning them to her and wrapping her arms around them both. Jiwoo let go of them and climbed into the cart as Jongsuk informed her that it was time to go. Jiwoo closed her eyes as the cart started moving, not allowing herself to look back. She knew if she did that then she'd feel more inclined to stay, and Jiwoo needed to do this. 

 

As she dragged her suitcase through the hall, Jiwoo barely concealed a sigh; allowing herself to be lead into her room. If you could call it a room at all. The small compartment which barely fit a bed was minimal, but Jiwoo supposed it was a small price to pay. Placing her case onto the bed she turned to Vivi, the servant who was seemingly in charge of getting her 'settled in'. 

"if you follow me, ill take you to see Lady Jungeun" Vivi nodded her head in the direction of what Jiwoo assumed was Jungeun's room. Muttering a small thanks, she was quick to follow her. Shaking her head, Jiwoo tried to rid herself of her nerves, and remind herself of why she was doing this in the first place. She couldn't, and she swore she wouldn’t, let Hyunjin and Chaewon grow up like she did. 

"Lady Jungeun, your new maid Akiara is here" bowing deeply, Vivi walked out of the room, leaving her alone. Glancing upwards, Jiwoo swears her heart stopped for the briefest of moments when she laid eyes on Jungeun, her light brown hair illuminated by the moonlight slowly seeping in through the windows. Jiwoo opened her mouth to speak but was beaten to it.

"So you're my new maid? Saito Akiara?" Jungeun's voice was softer than Jiwoo expected, but there was something behind it that she couldn’t quite put her finger on. 

"At your service my Lady" she answered, trying not to let her voice shake as she looked at her. 

"Count Koduka sent you?" 

Hearing Jongsuk's pseudo name snapped Jiwoo out of the daze she had found herself in and she reached into her pocket for the letter he wrote, encasing all the details of her 'backstory'; her time with her previous lady, her reasonings for having to leave that position and other minor details. Jungeun's eyes darted up to Jiwoo's face as she skimmed over the letter, before placing it on the table next to her and looking back at her. 

"Your last position was in Busan?" she questioned, that same lilt to her voice that Jiwoo noticed earlier.

Nodding slightly, Jiwoo cleared her throat before answering "Yes, I worked with my previous lady in Busan and before that i was positioned in Ulsan" 

Tilting her head to the side, Jungeun seemed to appraise Jiwoo before she spoke, her voice hardened slightly "I think ill get ready for bed now." Not wanting to make her wait around, Jiwoo sprung into action, following Jungeun to her dresser where her wash basin was set up; and her silk nightgown was hanging. 

With shaking hands, Jiwoo brushed Jungeun's hair out of the way and began to undo the buttons of her dress, feeling her fingers brush ever-so-slightly against the skin of her back. A jolt of electricity seemed to shoot up her arm when she made contact with Jungeun's skin, and she had to supress a gasp at the sensation.

Jiwoo shook her head, trying to snap herself out of the trance that she'd fallen into, before focusing back on the task at hand. Noticing she was at the last button, Jiwoo undid it before letting the dress fall to the floor. Helping Jungeun step out of it, Jiwoo tried to avert her eyes away from her exposed body, reaching for the nightgown and helping her into it. 

Now ready for bed, Jungeun turned back to Jiwoo "Thank you Akiara, you may go back to the maid's quarters now". 

Jiwoo nodded and bowed slightly before heading out of the room. 

As she lays in bed, Jiwoo thinks about her family at home back in Chungcheong. She thinks about being Lady Jungeun's maid, and she thinks about her mother. Most of what she had heard about her mother came from Haseul, the woman who had taken her in when she was a child. When she was younger, Jiwoo would hassle Haseul with questions about her mother, the 'greatest thief of her time'. But as she got older, the questions became fewer until Jiwoo stopped asking about her all together. Jiwoo doesn't know how she came to resent her mother, but she thinks it has something to do with the way Hyunjin and Chaewon look every time she's mentioned. Or the way they tense up when the topic of Jiwoo's 'job' is brought up. Jiwoo knows that her mother did all she could to provide for her and her sisters, but that doesn't stop the fire that burns in the pit of her stomach whenever she thinks about her.

Rolling over on her side, she tries to push those thoughts out of her head, instead choosing to mull over the details of Jongsuk's plan. When the familiar feeling of guilt starts to crawl its way up through her body, Jiwoo tells herself that doing this is the only way to ensure Hyunjin and Chaewon a better life. While that doesn't make the feeling go away; it mutes it, allowing her to slip into a dreamless sleep. 

 

Before she notices, 2 weeks have passed and she's getting Jungeun ready for her first meeting with Jongsuk. She wonders how different he's going to appear, what lengths he's gone to in order to keep up this charade. Most of all, Jiwoo wonders what Jungeun's going to think of him. This whole scheme only works if she falls in love with him, and Jiwoo can't afford for their plan to fail. 

She's pulled out of her thoughts by Jungeun's voice, "Akiara, what is Count Koduka like?" she questioned, turning to face Jiwoo. Trying her best to avoid Jungeun's eyes, she answered with words she had to force out of her mouth. 

"He's a noble man, in all the years I've known him he's been kind to me, even with our different social backgrounds. I'm sure that when you meet him you'll realise how wonderful he is for yourself." 

Jiwoo had to mask the detest in her voice as she speaks about Jongsuk, spewing lie after lie. If this was any other situation she would jump at the chance to tell Jungeun just how awful he is; just how cunning and conniving he really is, but she knows that she can't, so instead she pushes those thoughts down and ignores the fire in her belly. 

Jiwoo is interrupted by a knock, as Vivi walks idly into the room. "My Lady, Count Koduka has arrived."

**Author's Note:**

> so.. this was the first chapter! :) im hoping to have the next one up within the next week, so look out for it! if you liked this or if you hated it or even if you dont care, come say hi!! 
> 
> twitter: @seolasminky  
> cc: curiouscat.me/seolasminky


End file.
